


Outtake

by Butterynutjob



Category: British Actor RPF, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Community: mcfassy, Fassavoy, M/M, McBender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this and posted on Tumblr about a week after I saw DOFP and all James and Michael's interviews - and about a week before I discovered AO3. Short little story about what could have happened between the actors while filming the argument in the plane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outtake

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Вырезанное](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552323) by [cherik_and_fassavoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy), [Julia_Devi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi)



It was the 77th day of filming X-men: Days of Future Past and James McAvoy was exhausted. They were filming the scene in the airplane, and after 23 takes still could not properly get filmed one of the the most emotionally charged scenes in the movie. Considering the multiple factors at play - not just his exhaustion and Michael Fassbender’s - but also the cramped plane set, and the angle and shaking motion necessary - well, between it all they were just not striking the right tone of a delicate balance of the two lead men caring for each other and also being angry with each other.

"Take five," said director Bryan Singer with a sigh. "Let’s tackle this again in a few."

"No-" James said and the cast and crew all looked at him, startled. He obviously needed a break. "One more take, then break." The director shrugged and nodded.

James turned to his co-star. “Let’s have a laugh on this one.” He winked at Michael and pursed his lips and kissed the air to telegraph what he was thinking.

Michael’s eyebrows shot up with surprise, then he broke into a wide grin. “All right.”

The next take, James screamed “You abandoned me!” Then after a long look at Michael’s face, planted a passionate kiss on his mouth.

Even though he knew what James had meant, the intensity of the kiss caught Michael off-guard. He felt James slipping backwards on the angled set and reached out to wrap his arms around him without breaking the kiss. He felt James’ soft beard on his face and wondered how his stubble felt to James.

James expected a gale of laughter from the cast and crew any moment, but it never came. In fact for a moment everything melted away from his awareness except the hard body of Michael holding him tightly, and he became slightly embarrassed to realize that he was becoming physically aroused. His embarrassment was rapidly replaced by deeper arousal as he felt his co-star’s burgeoning desire pressing against him through their pants.

After a moment the necessity of breathing took over James, and he pulled his head back just a few inches from Michael’s face. They made eye contact and James felt a giddy surreal pleasure to see the hunger in Michael’s gray eyes, a hunger he felt too, a hunger he had been subconsciously striving to quell since they first met on Band of Brothers.

Simultaneously, the movie stars realized where they were and in unison their heads snapped to look at the cast and crew gathered next to them, most of them with dropped jaws or other indicators of shock plainly displayed. Finally, the silence was broken by Jennifer Lawrence.

"Woo-hoo!" She hollered. "It’s about damn time!"


End file.
